Byakuya
Byakuya (白夜) is fictional character in Canvas Ranger created by Izark1369. She was one of the Regenerations rangers who sided with Hero, now is the 4th member of 15th Division at Hero side. Byakuya hold the power of Kotodama (spirit words) and Moe Pheromone. At some other time, Byakuya work as the vocalist in some band with Luna as the Pianist while Byakuya's true occupation is Freelance Animator. Appearence Byakuya is easily spotted by her purple long ponytailed hair with sabrina cloth. She usually dressed in white sabrina with her first initial sewn at the front. She also taken a liking to black shorts or hotpants with black stocking and black boots. This style of her sometimes show the tattoo on her back. But aftersome make over she is seen using her black hoodie with her crest shown at her back and a blue miniskirt with her black knee boots. Personality Byakuya was just like any other girl out there. Cheerful, optimistic, playful, gentle but a bit bully. She is raised by a strict parent so she usually a bit conventional. At 12, Byakuya was kept watch by a high class businessman brother, Ralph, so she was taught to how to be a lady. And Byakuya will acted as Lady in front of Ralph but acted as spoiled brat behind him letting Ralph tidy up the mess she created. When her memory and ability awaken, her personality trait change a bit. She become a bit sadist and love to tease Ralph. The Lady act were forgotten and replaced with Queen act. Byakuya refrain from just causing some mess for Ralph into really causing trouble for him. When her memory fully reawaken, she is no longer spoiled brat. She is a true Lady with minimun emotion shown on her face. But deep down there she is still the same gentle girl... and sadistic queen. History Byakuya in the early life is not worth to describe since she is no one. But her life truly began when her father suddenly sold his company, become a millionaire and a mysterious man called Ralph come and posed as her long distance relative. It's not clear what happened afterward but her father go to second honeymoon with her mom, leaving Byakuya behind and Ralph babysit and trained her to be a Lady. The parent still come home and play with Byakuya from time to time though. In her middle school, Byakuya meet Andes and Fara lala. Being so close to them, Byakuya often play to Fara's store. There, Byakuya found a relic which awaken her past life memory. She's actually a reincarnated Kotodamashi (Kotodama Master) and Ralph is the reincarnation of Byakuya's servant. So overwhelmed by the revelation, Byakuya passed out only to be awoken in Ralph's bed. Ralph who feign ignorance said that Byakuya just had a nightmare and denied all relation to Kotodama Master. It's later known that Ralph's memory awoken long ago so he frantically search for Byakuya even to go as far as posed as her brother. Byakuya and Ralph's past life is still a mystery to reader, and Sauron, Andes' pet, know what really happened beside the two of them. After graduated as a Bachelor, Byakuya soon found a organisation named Canvas Ranger. Didn't have anything to do, she wanted to join the Villain but Andes threathen her "If you join Villain, I'll kill myself!! (read: sell my online character)". Realizing the importance to Andes, Byakuya agree to join Hero side. As a Ranger As a Regeneration ranger, Byakuya don't have any specific duty beside making friends and do general mission as she is unauthorized to enter the battle ground yet.Byakuya who just can't stay calm began to stroll around HQ and making friends. Byakuya immediately found other target to bully beside Ralph. When Byakuya have some errand to run from Ralph, suddenly Andes called her to inform that recruitment for Division C has begun. So Byakuya dash back to HQ to fill in recruitment form and now joined as 4th member of 15th division at Hero Section. War Byakuya's first appearence in War was when the second war held at World Cup South African. She was supposed to be cheering Hero's side who back up Japan's team. But because of her worst habit (get lost every single step), she arrive after the match over leaving a burned out stadion and her friends were no where in sight. Soon after experiencing B war from sideline, Byakuya strenghten her resolution to stop all the war. She joined the 15th squad and become one of War Diva, singing and comforting rangers with her pheromone induce voice. By this time, Ralph know this and come to Byakuya to support her. He willingly register as Byakuya's Pet. In C war, 15th squad lost one of their member, Tamaki Mai. This enraged the rest of the member thus ensure 15th squad victory. Later Cro joined them to fill Mai's position and there were two war Diva in 15th squad. Not to long after D war, a Big war break out. 15th squad were eliminated at second phase, this time Ralph have to sacrifice himself to ensure Byakuya's safety. Thus he fall into coma for indefinite time. But is Ralph really won't wake up again? Abilities At first, Byakuya's primary ability is Moe Pheromone, where she is able to attrack every single living being and manipulate them. This pheromone work in two way.In certain range when Byakuya activate the Pheromone, people who love Moe things will immediately fall in the hypnotic state and controlled by Byakuya . For people who hate the Moe things will go away and make some distance from her. But sometimes Byakuya can't control the pheromone if too much emotion are involved. But after war B, Byakuya use more Kotodama since Ralph agree to help her. With Kotodama, she is able to manipulate inanimate object or living being just by saying it. However this ability require some kind of exchange for the granted wish. Every time she manipulate things, she will receive exact or less wound that she inflict toward other. She can't revive dead man however. Since Ralph's departure, Byakuya lost her ability to control Kotodama thus made her enter berserk mode easily and gain more damage. The pheromone ability too, become uncontrollable since she is in deep despair. Pet Byakuya's official pet at Canvas Ranger is Ralph. Actually Ralph is not Byakuya's brother or distance relative. The current Ralph is Byakuya's guardian. At the surface he worked as some companies' Head Director and owned several business enterprise, but he is one of the most fierce mafia head. He is born in German 30 years ago at 1 May. His height is about 187cm. He is a bit unsociable and rarely show his emotion. He is truly what we called poker face. Because his mistake in the past life, he vow ed that his emotion will not cloud his duty. Tickled by his poker face and his unwillingness to spill the truth about the past, Byakuya is determined to break his mask by causing several trouble for Ralph, much to Ralph dismay. Trivia *Byakuya don't have henshin form but she has 3 kind of berserk form. Moe form where her pheromone get the best usage and Black form where the Kotodama is used to the maximum limit with Ralph's help. Third is when Ralph collapse, leaving Byakuya alone to abuse her power. *Byakuya hate roses and red color because in one incident, Ralph get shot when protecting Byakuya. His blood tinted the white rose into red. This drive Byakuya to enter Black form and nearly killed all of the enemy because she is unable to control the usage yet. *Some times in HQ, Suzette cast a magic randomly and it hit Byakuya. Byakuya will then change into male, she (he) called himself Sakuya. *Byakuya's name mean White Night (白夜) and Sakuya mean flowering night (咲夜）. A contrast with their respective gender. *Byakuya often mistaken as Saotome Alto from MF, Yuu Kanda from D.Gray-man, or Gakupo from Vocaloid, let alone Sakuya. *Ralph von Wolfstadt mean wise wolf from wolf city. *Ralph is Lefty *Ralph image were derived from Yamane Ayano sensei's Ryuichi Asami. *Looks like Byakuya and Sakuya's popularity still cannot be compared with Ralph's popularity *'Kotodama' or kototama (言霊, lit. "word spirit/soul") refers to the Japanese belief that mystical powers dwell in words and names (taken from http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kotodama) *Kotodama user is called Kotodamashi *In Kotodama practice, each being (living things and inanimate object) have 2 kind of name, name that used for convenience and true name (or soul's name in my version XD ). maybe we can look at Eragon's language, fire is called fire for human's convenience, but its true name is Brisingr. *every time Byakuya's memory awaken, he/she will be in so much pain caused by a tattoo that carved it self into Byakuya's back. it is the sign that he/she is the real Byakuya. And that is how The servant found his master other than tracking his/her soul. In Ralph case, I assume he hired some psychic to track the master's soul. After the servant found his soon to be master, the servant need to perform some simple rite that taught by Kotodamashi to ease the pain. Relation with other rangers Relation list bellow are the one who make some major change in Byakuya's life *Andes is Byakuya's underclassmen. He is the reason why Byakuya joined the hero side *Rei is the first friend that Byakuya found in HQ. Rei will occasionaly mock Byakuya's habit while Byakuya mock his appearance that resemble girls. *Reo is the first person who Byakuya willingly used the Kotodama to seal his berserk form. *Aneva is Byakuya's rival in eating chocolate cake from Cerie and rival in getting Skye's attention *Suzette sometimes cast random magic that turn Byakuya into Sakuya. *Fara lala owned the store that kept the memento *Mao tried to steal Ralph from Byakuya several time *Stravinsky,Kanon,Suzette,Byakuya,Tamako, later Cro, are joined in 15th division. Reference http://izark1369.deviantart.com/ http://www.formspring.me/Byakuyahime http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ltUIxwu1xeo